<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you fuck as well as you fight? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362841">do you fuck as well as you fight?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, dubcon, literally just smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot smut. The premise is as following: you're a fighter at heaven's arena, but you've lost the swords you typically use for weapons. Lucky for you, hisoka know exactly where they are. He'll even return them, too... in exachange for something special(hint: it's a blowjob)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you fuck as well as you fight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i tagged this as rape, but it's really dub-con. just wanted to stay on the safe side. Do not read this if you are unable to distinguish fantasy from reality. If you liked this, my requests are always open over on tumblr @texturexsurprised!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You cursed under your breath, scurrying back and forth across the room. It was 8:45, just 15 minutes until you were due for your fight in Heaven’s Arena, and you couldn’t find the two swords that you usually used as weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t under the bed, the pillow, or in the closet, and you had rummaged through half your room in an effort to find them. There was a red futon on its side and a coffee table with its legs in the air among the other furniture in your room that lay upturned as a result of your search. You took a long, hard look around the room, scanning the mess that lay before you in a last ditch effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed. Back to empty-handed combat it was, then. Curling your fingers into a fist, a sudden burst of resolve shot through you. You would win. You had to win. This might’ve been your first time on the 200th floor, but you had made it here thus far with ease, breezing past the lower levels. All those previous fights had been won barehanded; this one would be no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked out of your room, heading towards the check-in area. It couldn’t hurt to arrive a little early, you thought, strolling down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words made you stop dead in your tracks. Despite the casual, lazy tone, you could tell that it was a thinly veiled threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced up, spotting the man who had just spoken to you. Red, flaming hair, fixed stiffly into place, narrowed eyes, and an ever-present smirk on his face. You recognized him from some of the fights that had been televised around the tower, but the name had slipped your memory. That didn’t matter much, though - the bigger problem was his abilities, which you could remember clear as day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the fight with the long-haired man who could clone himself. The image of his arms being torn off had seared itself into your brain, but what had left you truly dumbfounded was his graceful, merciless response. His opponent was left completely undone, every vulnerability exposed, flaws laid bare for the world to look at and laugh at. He had died being mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shivered slightly. There was an almost incomprehensible chasm between his abilities and yours. Still, you were up for a fight, and he was so very wrong if he believed that he could intimidate you into missing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You crossed your arms, glaring at him defiantly. “To my fight. Who the fuck are you to tell me otherwise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Feisty. I like that,” he replied, the corners of his lips curling upwards. He didn’t move. “The name’s Hisoka. Don’t go forgetting it… although I doubt you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritting your teeth in frustration, you kept walking forwards, trying to convince yourself that the staff and cameras would dissuade him from doing anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>illegal. Still, you couldn’t shake the feeling that you were walking right into a trap, and the lingering fear polluted every breath you took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please move aside,” you said, your voice tense and brittle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka raised an eyebrow, a look of faux surprise on his face. “Off in such a hurry to fight? But I was under the impression that you were missing something very important.” He held out his arms with a flourish, and your two swords flew from seemingly nowhere into the palm of his hand. He cocked his head, a smile spreading across his face. “Was I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel your face flushing, your body starting to heat up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This bastard… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it back!” The nails on your hand dug so hard into your palm that you could feel the raw flesh tearing. Your heartbeat grew louder, the booms echoing around your head, and the blood in your ears roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, it didn’t matter that Hisoka was leagues above you. It didn’t matter that his record at the arena included a long list of dead opponents. It didn’t matter that he could kill you any time he pleased, with barely a twitch of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You charged at him, fists pulled back in anticipation, eyes completely focused on the target ahead of you. Time seemed to slow down around you, and for a brief moment you felt a flash of triumph as your fst seemed to connect to his face-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone. Or rather, he had moved, stepping just inches to the side, and your hand made contact with nothing but the crumbling drywall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to pull back, but you found yourself stuck in place, your back now to the wall. Hisoka had done something, used some kind of magic, and frozen all four of your limbs. You hovered just inches away from his face, and he lowered you down until your feet were able to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned with his fingers, and your arms dropped down loosely to your side. You still found yourself paralyzed, even when he had let go of your bindings, and you realized it was because of something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka dragged the sharp edge of a playing card down your cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood trickling down your face. Sweat prickled at your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anger really does suit you, my dear,” he murmurred, breath hot against your ear. He towered over you, one hand casually trapping you in place. There was nowhere you could run, nowhere you could hide. You bit back a whimper as he kissed you, slowly and gently at first, teasingly pulling back every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cheeks flushed red is a wonderful sight to see. I wonder if there’s something else I can do to bring that beautiful shade back.” He laughed, a crazed, terrifying sound, one that made you tense up and recoil, the fight draining out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft feeling of his lips against yours quickly devolved into something much more violent, a whirlwind of teeth and tongue that left your lips bleeding and bruised with its tortuous intensity. His hands, ever wandering, found their way up your shirt to your soft breasts, and he began to lightly knead them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this?” he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pinched your nipple, hard and sudden, and you let out an involuntary cry. As he had predicted, his actions left an embarrassed blush on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” you begged, voice hoarse and strangled. “My time’s almost up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a finger to your open mouth to silence you, running his thumb over your lips as he tilted your chin upwards towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That pretty mouth of yours should be open for one reason only,” he whispered, mere centimetres from your face, malice dripping from every syllable. “And it’s not to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka tangled his hand in your hair, forcefully shoving you down on your knees. Your legs were weak, still trembling from the fight, and they gave way as you crumpled down on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened as you realized his intentions, and you tried to stifle back an involuntary whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a deal. Much more fair for you than it is for me, of course,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish sucking my cock before your time is up, and I’ll let you go. With your weapons returned, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much time left. You only had- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“15 minutes until you’re supposed to fight, pretty girl. Better start soon. I do love to watch the things you do to your opponents,” he said, a mocking lilt in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed the lump in your throat. You were pretty sure it was your pride. Tugging at the waistband of his pants, you pulled them down to reveal a bulge that strained against the fabric of his underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those have to go too, you know. No use in just staring,” he said, looking down at you. You complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes, wrapping your lips around his hard cock. He threw his head back and moaned, a soft, low, guttural sound, vibrations traveling through his body and into yours. You stuck your tongue out and began to swirl it against the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Turns out you're talented in more ways than one,” he breathed. He reached down, lightly running his fingers along your collarbones, and loosed the top buttons on your shirt. “The view, however, could use more of an improvement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ignored the indignation inside, cheeks hollowing as you began to take him in further. Your lips grew darkened and wet, swelling as you worked up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka abruptly pulled you off of his cock. A string of drool clung onto your chin, thinning as you tilted your head back to look up at him.</span>
</p><p><span>“I think there’s still something missing,” he said hungrily. “</span><em><span>Enthusiasm.” </span></em><span>He flashed a cheeky grin.</span> <span>“But not to worry, sweetheart. I know just how to help you out.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Tightening his grip on the back of your head, he began to slowly thrust his hips forwards, pushing his cock past your lips, facefucking you with a gentle, steady rhythm. As the head grazed the back of your throat, an involuntary whimper escaped you. Hisoka’s eyes lit up in excitement. He threw back his head as if in exquisite pleasure, forcing you deeper onto him and holding you there. You couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn't think, except for one thought that ran through your mind over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka. Hisoka. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hisoka</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He filled you both literally and figuratively, overwhelming your mouth and your mind until there was nothing left. Hisoka brushed the hair over your face out of the way and leaned down, cupping your face in his hands. “5 minutes left,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There wasn’t enough time. You sucked desperately, mouth and tongue working frantically to try and please him as the oxygen slowly began to deplete from your body. Tears welled up in your eyes, growing red and irritated as tortuous seconds passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I almost forgot,” he said, amused. “Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to breathe sometimes.” He let go and you pulled back from his cock, your face a mess, choking and sputtering. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forgot?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You almost laughed. The satisfied expression on his face made it evidently clear that every action of his was deliberate, intentional, carefully calculated to make this all the more entertaining for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka’s rhythm grew quicker and more insistent, and he yanked your head back by your hair as he began facefucking you again. His chest began to heave, and you could feel the skin on his thighs beginning to slick with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could do nothing except to just kneel there and take him, his cock pushing into your mouth over and over, moans of ecstasy reverberating in the confines of the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was throbbing intensely, and you barely had a moment to ready yourself before he arched his back and dissolved into bliss. The waves from his orgasm began to wash over you, salty and endless, almost carrying you away into his sea of pleasure. His breathing began to slow, and he pushed you away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grin on his lips hadn’t shrunk at all, and if anything it grew wider as you stumbled back away from him. He tossed the two swords back to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent </span>
  </em>
  <span>company,” he said, his voice sickly sweet. “Now, let’s see if you can fight as well as you fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>